As one type of lightings, wall lamp is extensively applied to public places such as residential areas, tourist attraction, park, plaza, private garden, and courtyard corridor. However, the conventional wall lamp has an immobilized structural design, and a light emission angle or a light emission orientation of the wall lamp cannot be adjusted accordingly, thus it possesses a single function and a poor flexibility.